All Shall Be Well
by Littlelots
Summary: Long ago, it was said that a time will come when all the peoples of Middle Earth would unite, and so defeat the power growing in the east. But there is a whisper amongst the trees, a rumour that even the Ents of Fangorn have heard, that a woman, of a world unlike their own has come, a saviour from beyond the stars in what could be the last age of Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winters day, barely a week before Christmas, snow already covering the hills and homes of Derbyshire. The scenic countryside had an ethereal appearance, the clouds in the sky mingling with the white peaks of the hills. Fir trees decorated with lights and baubles lined the lanes in the villages, the smell of burning wood ever-present from the countless fires that were kept alive to warm the little cottages. Smoke weaved through the chimneys, coming out in spirals, whilst twinkling lights lit the rooms within. The crisp air caused your nose to freeze, your cheeks to sting, and your eyes to water, and yet it was a time of great joy. Children raced up and down the fields with sleighs and toboggans in tow, whilst cautious parents watched from below. Kindly neighbours provided punch to spectators of snowball fights, and mince pies to hungry children. Bells were ringing and people were singing, snowmen appearing all over the dale. Holly and ivy was strung round the lampposts, and mistletoe hidden to surprise shoppers as they finished their present buying.

It was this night, already past eight o'clock, that Miss Tamina Estil sat in her sister's little lounge, the wood-fire crackling and giving the room a rosy glow, her two nephews bouncing on her knee all wrapped in blankets to keep themselves warm. She beheld the babes with pride, thinking how fortunate her sister was to have these angelic children to look after. Two pairs of wide and curious brown eyes goggled up at her, and one of the twins, Freddie, reached up and grabbed some of her dark hair in his chubby little fingers. He gave it a tug, causing his aunt to tilt her head slightly for fear of losing a few tresses and she smiled as he started to suck the end of it, making a mental note to wash it before she went to bed. George, on the other hand, his fiery mop of hair just peeking out of his blanket, lay still, one tiny fist wrapped around her little finger. Gurgling in his own little language, and looking as though in deep conversation, he beheld her with both eyebrows raised. She rocked them gently; her arms wrapped tightly around the new-borns, and started humming. This simple act caught both of the twins' attention, and they looked up at her with their little mouths open wide in amazement, as though music was a thing they had never heard before, which was not true, as their mother often sang to them, as well as their aunt on her regular visits. Tamina laughed, continuing to rock the babes, and started to sing quietly.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting

Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the quay.

The winds of night so softly are sighing

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.

Wave good-bye to cares of the day.

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from lullaby bay."

She finished the song in a soft whisper, looking down adoringly at the two now-sleeping boys resting in her arms. There was the creak of the door opening and closing, and Tamina looked up with a smile as her sister tiptoed towards her. The new mother gazed down at her children with pure joy in her eyes, a love only a mother could know shining in her eyes. She carefully lifted Freddie off her younger sister, cradling him in her arms.

"I don't know how you manage it Mina, every time you sing to them they fall fast asleep! Truly my dear, you have the voice of an angel." She looked down at her sister, who was still rocking George on her knee.

"I sincerely doubt that Raya, it only seems to work on the little ones." Tamina stood up; adjusting the blankets around the little baby she was holding. Mariah Foxburr raised an eyebrow, a sly smile creeping onto her face, her emerald eyes crinkling with barely concealed mirth.

"And who else have you tried to sing to sleep my dear?" she enquired, the implication of her words causing her sister to look up at her in shock.

"Raya!" she gasped, her free hand moving to her chest, trying to keep herself quiet for the twins' sake. Her sister chuckled, shaking her head with amusement.

"You know I mean nothing by it Mina." She said, giving her younger sister a wink, who merely huffed in reply. "Though, I almost wish you would find someone to settle down with…" she trailed off, catching the fire in her sister's gaze. That subject was best not broached with two children sleeping peacefully in the room, if at all. Mariah sighed, giving Tamina a searching glance, before turning and heading towards the old oak door, ducking to avoid a few low beams. She opened it as quietly as she could, though the door still creaked, and disappeared into the hallway, closely followed by Tamina. The two young women made their way to the little staircase which was through a door in the kitchen, and twisted over where the stove was still burning, and came onto a small landing at the top of the cottage. They put the twins' in the little nursery that Tamina had decorated as a gift for them, and Mariah turned on the baby monitor.

Tamina glanced over the room; she had painted the sky to look like the day at one end of the room, and the night at the other. Sun and moon sat in opposite corners, whilst stars and clouds filled the space between. Along the walls she had painted a woodland, which thinned out to become a vista of the countryside in which the cottage dwelt, the window lined by two trees from which hung apples and pears. Tamina smiled with pride as she closed the door behind her, following her sister back down the narrow staircase and into the warmth of the little kitchen. Her sister filled the kettle with water and put it on to boil, whilst Tamina grabbed a packet of biscuits and poured a few on a plate.

"Tea? Coffee? Or one of your Hot Chocolates?" Mariah asked, pouring some hot water into two mugs, and adding a Chamomile teabag to hers. Her sister gave her a grin, causing Mariah to roll her eyes and pull out the tub of cocoa powder.

Once their drinks were made and brewed, they headed back into the comfort of the sitting room, snuggling down into the soft sofas. Taking a sip of her tea, Mariah rested her eyes on her sibling, who was wrapping herself in one of the many blankets that covered the couches.

"Are you staying the night Mina?" she asked, grabbing one of the biscuits Tamina had brought in. Tamina shook her head, her eyes trailing over to the clock that rested on the mantelpiece.

"I have the plumber coming in the morning about 8 o'clock to mend the boiler, which needs doing, or I'll freeze to death. I'll be over on Wednesday to help open the Christmas presents though, and I'm expecting a good meal." She added, giving her sister a grin. Mariah laughed, poking Tamina with her foot.

"So long as you help make it!" she said, giving her a wink, her blonde hair falling in front of her face. She brushed her hair back behind her ear, biting her lip as she looked over at her younger sister, and giving a deep sigh.

"Mina." She said quietly, catching her sister's attention. Tamina noticed the look in Mariah's eyes, and glared.

"Raya don't start on-" her sister cut her off.

"Mina this can't go on much longer. You need a proper job, and you need to find someone." She said, trying to keep her voice level as she stated her view. "You need to sort your life out. I know if Ma and Da were still around-" her voice hitched slightly, and beneath the golden curls her cheeks paled, but she continued resolute. "If they were still around then things would be different, but working in a supermarket is not going to keep you comfortable! You didn't leave Uni with a 2.1 for nothing! I know jobs are scarce, and I know you want to go into theatre set design, but if you actually tried-"

"That's enough Mariah." Tamina said firmly, using her sister's full name to emphasise **the point**. Mariah ran her hands through her hair in exasperation, but her sister had closed up again, and there would be no getting through to her that evening. Ever since their parents had died in a plane crash, Tamina had locked away her emotions. It wasn't till Mariah's wedding four years later that the girl had smiled again. Now, due to her nephews, she had more cause to smile and enjoy life, but she still locked herself up, allowing few moments of happiness and little else to penetrate her emotional wall. Tamina got to her feet, and folded the blanket she had been using.

"I'd better be going." She said, setting her half-drunk mug of cocoa on the coffee table, her voice soft and steady. Her sister sighed, getting to her feet and giving her younger sibling a hug.

"All shall be well, and all shall be well, and all manner of things shall be well." She whispered, holding onto her sister tightly. She felt Tamina's shoulders droop as she leaned against her, and as she pulled away, she noticed a single tear glistening down her cheek. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she opened the door to the hall, before unlocking the thick oak front door. She waited for Tamina to put her coat on, before opening the door wide, shivering slightly as the cold wind blew inside.

"Drive safely." She said, looking at her sister sadly. Tamina nodded, grabbing her handbag from the coat hook, and swinging it over her shoulder. She stepped out of the house just as Mariah's husband came up the drive.

A tall, striking man, Aidan was Mariah's perfect other half. Witty and charming, he was as kind as they came, and raised his eyebrows as he saw his sister-in-law leaving their house.

"You aren't staying?" he enquired in confusion, looking between his wife and Tamina. The latter shook her head.

"No, unfortunately I have the plumber coming early in the morning. I'll be back on Wednesday though." He nodded and gave her a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Be careful on the road, there has been some black ice in parts." He informed her, before standing next to his wife and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Tamina gave them a wave of farewell, walking quickly down the path to the sound of crunching snow. Snowflakes fluttered onto her cheeks and into her hair as she headed down the narrow lane to her little Fiat. She pulled her car keys out of her bag with shaking fingers, her breath clouding around her face. She hastily unlocked her car, slipping into the seat and putting the keys into the ignition. A strange shiver ran up her spine, the ones that make people say 'Someone is walking over your grave' and quickly turned the heating dial up. Adjusting her mirrors slightly, she put the car into reverse, before carefully backing out of the parking space she had managed to squeeze into, and set off down the little lane. Her headlights caused strange shadows to leap out of the darkness, and she took deep breaths trying to calm herself; she had never liked the dark. Her windscreen wipers brushed snowflakes away, causing little streams of water droplets to appear at the side of the glass. As she rounded a bend, the moon appeared from behind a cloud. It seemed almost blue in the dark, though whether that was her eyesight she didn't know, but to her, it looked bluer and much larger than usual. She shook her head, jumping as another car drove past her, flashing their lights to make her lower hers. She hastened to do so, before focusing back on the road, her mind oblivious to any queer happenings around her.

And she missed a lot that night, for not only was the moon big and blue, the stars were brighter, and the trees seemed to whisper amongst themselves.

'Beware, beware!' they seemed to say, rustling in the wind. 'Beware the one who is summoning his armies, the one who burns with fire. Beware.'

Yet Tamina noticed none of these things, save for the moon, and that she merely passed off as imagination. Instead, she kept her mind fixated on the road and the day that was to come, never knowing she would not see the end of it, at least, not under the same set of stars.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone! I know I have been a very… very bad author at the moment… with two stories still unfinished and now beginning another!**

**I just have writers block with the others, so I thought if I try something else, maybe I might get ideas or something... I don't know, I just needed a break from them.**

**Feedback on this would be great, and anyone wishing to beta read this would be most welcome! **

**Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr, I'll be posting about upcoming chapter! My name is look-at-all-the-pretty-stars**

**But yes, I hope you enjoyed this, and another chapter will be out soon! -Littlelots x **


	2. Chapter 2

When she reached home, Tamina quickly climbed out of her car and hurried into the house, trying to avoid being in the freezing cold for too long. She dashed through the front door, pushing it closed behind her as soon as she was inside, and locked up. The house was almost as cold as outside, though with a distinct lack of snowflakes. She nipped upstairs, quickly changing into her pyjamas, and adding several jumpers, before going into the lounge to light a fire. The wood basket was empty, and she cursed angrily as she went back into the freezing cold outside, it had started to snow heavily, which did nothing to improve her mood. She pushed the door of the shed open, and was greeted by a couple of spiders creeping out. She gave a squeal, and jumped back, giving them a wide berth, before grabbing some wood, inspecting it for any more creepy crawlies, and running back to the house. She knelt down in front of the fireplace, arranging the wood carefully, and adding paper and firelighters before striking a match and waiting for it to catch. When it finally did, she put the matches back on the shelf and moved to the TV. Her gaze fell on her DVD selection, and she spent a few moments weighing up pros and cons of each film in an attempt to decide what to watch.

Finally, she grabbed her Lord of the Rings extended edition box set, and pulled out The Fellowship of the Ring. She quickly put it in the DVD player, letting the adverts run as she went and put the kettle on in the kitchen. While she waited for the water to boil, her mind wandered back to her sister's conversation. Mariah was always trying to get her to 'sort her life out' as she put it, but Tamina was quite content with how things were. She didn't want a different job; she worked with some lovely people, and was earning a decent amount. As for the other matter, she just hadn't found anyone she wanted to settle down with, and she believed there was no point in dating someone unless you were seriously thinking about marrying them. Sure, she had met many nice guys, but she had… well… standards. Perhaps she had read too many romance novels and adventure stories, but she wanted a guy who was kind, romantic, adventurous, handsome and liked Lord of the Rings. Maybe the last one was a bit silly, but she was certain she could never love a guy who disliked that trilogy.

She sighed, dropping a teabag into her cup and letting it brew. She stared through the window into the darkness, the indistinct shape of her snowman the only form she could make out. For a second, she thought she saw something move, and pressed her face to the window, squinting as she tried to see. Yet there was nothing there, and she turned back to her tea, her brow furrowed. A noise from her living room startled her, and she spilt hot tea down her leg in shock. Hissing at the burning sensation, she raced to the lounge, realising the film had automatically started. Slapping a hand to her face, she paused it, quickly hurrying to the fridge to get milk for her tea. Moments later, she was snuggled into a blanket watching Frodo Baggins jumping onto the moving cart that belonged to Gandalf, and giving the wizard a hug. The film went on, with Tamina watching intently, blocking every other thought from her mind. It was coming up to her favourite line, and she wriggled under the cover, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir announced, much to Tamina's amusement. She grinned happily, feeling herself relax as she always did when watching these films. Slowly her mug emptied, the temperature decreased further –if that was possible- and eventually the credits rolled onto the screen. By that time, however, Miss Tamina Estil was fast asleep.

* * *

Tamina was woken by the doorbell, and rolled off the sofa in a daze. Her hair was sticking out around her head, like an afro that got caught in a fan, and glanced at the clock. She gasped as she realised it was already 8 o'clock, and quickly ran to the door, trying to neaten her hair as she did so. She opened the door to see her friendly plumber, his dimpled cheeks beaming with amusement at her appearance.

"Overslept again aye Tam?" he asked, giving her a wink as she let him in and led him to the boiler. She blushed, her hand running through her head as she tried to think of an excuse. Wait, again? How often did she look like this when he came? She found herself cringing, and was completely oblivious to Sammy's attempt at getting her attention.

"Tamina!" he called, clapping his hands in front of her face and making her jump. She stared at him in surprise.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, blinking quickly. He laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"I said 'Do you want to sort yourself out?' I can handle it from here." She blushed again, giving him a quick smile.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied quickly, almost running to the stairs to get to the bathroom and sort out the nightmare that was her hair.

Once she was in the sanctuary of her bathroom, she sighed with embarrassment. Her face was redder than a tomato, and now that she could see her hair… Bloody hell. She grabbed her brush and started to try and de-tangle it, with little success. When she came to the conclusion that she would break her hairbrush before she managed to make herself look decent, she went over to the bath and started to run the hot water, or at least, attempted to. She had forgotten about Sammy mending the water downstairs, and could have slapped herself when nothing but cold water came out the tap. She turned to the mirror in despair, before rushing to her bedroom and finding a head-scarf. Bringing said item into the bathroom, she covered her hair and tied the scarf on top, pulling part of her fringe out in an attempt to make it look alright. She quickly did her makeup, and grabbed a knee length dress, relieved that the black chiffon went with her flowery head-scarf. Finishing up with red lipstick, she ran downstairs, looking as though she had just come out of the 1940s.

She found Sammy adjusting one of the pipes at the back of the boiler, and he looked up as she entered, his eyebrows rising as he took in her appearance.

"You got a costume party or something?" he inquired, giving her a big smile. She laughed, shaking her head.

"I wish. No, the reason for my current attire is the state of my hair." She skipped over to one of the cabinets, and pulled out a cereal box. Whistling to herself, and almost forgetting about her plumber, she danced over to another cupboard, grabbing a bowl, before acquiring a spoon from the drawer and milk from the fridge. When she had all the necessary implements, she sat down at the table to have breakfast. Sammy turned back to his work, his smile permanently on his face.

* * *

She waved to Sammy as he headed down the path to his van, the cold morning air biting at her cheeks. Once he was out of sight, she pushed the door closed, shutting out the wintry breeze that was sweeping through the village. It was still slightly dark outside, the sun rising late in the morning due to the season. There had been a snowstorm during the night, and her path was hidden by a crisp, white, sparkling covering that transformed the landscape from the idyllic countryside to a magical land full of wonder and undiscovered mysteries. Her eyes sparkled as she looked out over the vast and enchanting scenery, snowflakes fluttering onto her cheeks as they fell from the sky. She took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh scent that could only be associated with Christmas. With a slight reluctance, she pushed her door closed, her gaze falling on her snow boots as she turned away. An idea slowly began to form in her head, she did, after all, need to go and see if there was any post waiting for her at the post office. Not to mention how refreshing a walk over the snowy hilltops would be. She glanced down at her clothing, noticing how inappropriate it would be for clambering over the countryside. She quickly clambered up the stairs, heading to her room to put on warmer clothes. She quickly changed her dress for jeans and a jumper, and her head scarf for a knitted hat.

Tamina eventually emerged from her cottage, wrapped up tightly in coats and scarves, her fingers kept cosy due to thick woolly gloves covering them.

She stared up at the sky, which was as white as the earth beneath it. Luckily the snow had stopped falling, as if for a quick survey of what had been achieved thus far; the rare rays of sunshine seemed to serve much the same purpose—the flurries died down and the sun's direct glare attempted to melt the luscious, pure surface of drifted new snow. Boughs of trees adorned with thick pillows, the ground a series of humps and mounds, beneath which slinking underbrush or outcrops of rock lay hidden; a landscape of crouching, cowering gnomes in droll disguises—it was comic to behold, straight out of a book of fairy tales. There was something roguish and fantastic about the immediate vicinity through which she prepared to make her way, the towering statues of snow-clad hills, gazing down from the distance. These thoughts fluttered around her head, like bees around the hive.

Glancing up with sparkling eyes, she set off down the path, pushing the little gate open at the end, and closing it behind her. She passed the shape of her car, for it was completely covered in snow, and looked more like a rock than a vehicle. Drawing a smiley face where the windscreen was, she carried on, crunching down the lane towards the little post office on Tuckbury Close.

The icy air whistled around her ears, causing Tamina's skin to tingle and sting. Her fingers and toes were numb, but it was a good feeling. Snug inside her many layers of clothes; few things could spoil the overwhelming feeling of being taken back to childhood. The urge to make a snowball was all consuming and she had to restrain herself from lying down on the floor and making a snow angel. Every step she took left a fresh, crisp footprint in the snow, as if she was the only person to have ever been here. Snowflakes fell gently from the sky, tickling the end of her nose and tempting her to stick out her tongue and have a taste.

The branches of the trees bowed with the heavy load they were carrying, bending towards the floor. Tamina sighed, a thought entering her mind, that if only the trees could shake themselves like a dog covered in water does; they would be free. Everything glistened, as if a fairy has sprinkled her dust over the entire world. Colours were brighter against the pure white blanket that spread as far as the eye could see. The houses became works of art, with their beautiful undisturbed snowy roofs. Aerials and chimneys became sculptures, taking on new forms.

Children were jumping about and running around. They had finished school for the holidays and their excitement was clear. The older children confidently strut about aiming snowballs at anything that stood still long enough. Smaller children cowered and scattered as they tried to avoid the incoming missiles. Girls screamed and hid as they were bombarded with wave after wave of relentless snowballs. There was one young boy who couldn't move. He was wrapped tight in so many clothes, that he could barely breathe. His scarf met his hat leaving just a small slit for his eyes to warily peak out from. He couldn't bend his legs or arms as the padding in his all in one suit has frozen him like a starfish.

Snowmen creations appeared on every corner, lovingly made with cold, wet hands. There were; fat ones, thin ones, wobbly ones and tiny ones. Snowmen dressed in hats and scarves or smoking pipes in their fields. There was one particularly terrifying snowman, who resided in the field of Farmer Hyde, replacing the scarecrow that was there during the spring and summer. He wore scruffy clothes, a weave hat, and had a cane tied to his stick fingers. His face, no doubt designed by Harry the farmer's son who was a right menace, had spiked stones for teeth, a broken carrot nose, and black pebbles for eyes. Passing this particular snowman at night was no comfortable affair, as it seemed to watch you as you passed, staring after you as you walked away.

However, nothing could dampen her spirits, not even her scarf catching on the holly that was twisted around the post office's gate, unravelling the wool slightly. Not even when she tripped on a hidden stone and landed on the fluffy snow did her mood dissipate, the very thought that Christmas was just around the corner was enough to keep her heart thumping joyfully and her voice singing chirpily.

Pushing open the post office's door, and making the little bell tinkle merrily, she was greeted by a wave of warmth from the heater. Dripping snow on the carpet, something she apologised profusely for, she made her way over to the little counter, grinning pleasantly at Mrs Mills, who was eating a homemade mince pie.

"Why, Miss Estil! What a pleasure to be seeing you! Has the ol' boiler been mended up? Did young Master Sammy manage to fix it for you?" she asked, her motherly instincts getting the better of her. "Oh dearie, do come and sit down, you must be dead cold. Would you like a tea? Coffee? Mince pie?" she offered, bustling around, pulling out a chair and pattering over to the kitchen door. Slightly flustered, Tamina stammered a reply.

"A tea would be lovely, thank you. And yes, Sammy fixed the boiler, it's all sorted now." Mrs Mills gave her a big smile, before disappearing into the kitchen, her voice echoing behind her.

"I'm glad to hear it, to be sure. I bet you were half frozen all on your own out there, with naught but a lil ol' fire to keep you warm and all. I'll just put the kettle on dearie, feel free to check your name slot, I think a parcel arrived for you yesterday."

Tamina headed over to where her name tray was, and sure enough, there lay a parcel. Not a big parcel, nor a wide one. It resembled a small box, and, as she opened it, she discovered that's what it was. The box was wrapped in dark velvet, and when she held it closer, noticed that the wood was carved with runes. She looked at it in confusion, before some instinct told her to put it away, and she dropped it in her satchel before checking for any other mail. There were two letters, one evidently a Christmas card due to the snowmen on the envelope, the other addressed to her in strange scrawly lettering, not unlike some form of calligraphy. Mrs Mills reappeared carrying two mugs of steaming tea and a plate of mince pies. The smell wafted over to Tamina tantalisingly, and she couldn't help her eyes lighting up as she eyed them. The plump little lady chuckled, holding the plate out towards her and putting the tea on the counter. Tamina grabbed a pie, not the biggest, but definitely not the smallest, and took a bite. The pastry crumbled in her mouth and the fruity filling was a delight to her taste buds. She could taste the cinnamon spicing, with cloves interlacing with the mincemeat. Tamina sighed contentedly, Mrs Mills Mince Pies were famous in the village, and several people came to the post office around this time with high hopes of sampling one. She took a sip of her tea as she faced the kindly post lady, who was watching her with obvious delight.

"How are they tasting?" she asked curiously. She was always desperate to know what people thought of her cooking, and Tamina gave a satisfied hum.

"Your best batch yet!" She replied, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Mrs Mills seemed to glow with delight, and was about to say something else, when the door opened, causing the little bell to ring merrily, announcing a new customer. A tall gentleman walked over to them, and Tamina found herself frowning slightly. She had lived in this village for most of her life, and she knew all the inhabitants, and several of their relatives, and this man was one she had never met before. She glanced over at Mrs Mills, to see she was just as surprised. However, the post lady kept up her friendly manners, standing up and smiling widely at the gentleman.

"Good morning to you sir. Is there anything I can be a' helping you with?"

The gentleman looked at her mockingly, his gaze travelling over the room and resting on Tamina momentarily. In the few seconds he was watching her, she felt an inexplicable fear, and felt the need to leave. There was something strange about his eyes, they appeared colder than the harshest frost, and had an emotionless in them which was disturbing. He looked back at Mrs Mills who was shifting uncomfortably, and Tamina felt a wave of pity for the kindly woman.

"I am looking for someone." The man sneered, his voice haughty and bitter. Mrs Mills looked surprised and slightly worried.

"O-oh?" she stammered, glancing over at Tamina for what seemed like moral support. She slowly rose from her chair and stood beside her.

"Who are you looking for sir?" Tamina inquired quietly, her eyes squinting, taking in his every move. He turned towards her, his harsh eyes burning into hers, and she felt as though a hand was tightening around her throat.

"A Miss Estil. Miss Tamina Estil." He replied, his icy white irises reflecting Tamina's blue ones. She felt the blood run out of her face, and heard Mrs Mills make a little noise, before answering the gentleman, holding her head high and fighting to keep her voice level.

"There is no Miss Estil living in Little Moresby. Perhaps you are looking for Great Moresby? Perhaps this lady lives there." She prayed silently that Mrs Mills would not comment on the fact that the woman he was looking for was in front of him, and was grateful that she made no such remark. The man glared at them, before turning on his heel, and striding out of the cottage, the bell ringing mournfully behind him.

* * *

**A/N Hey there everyone! Seeing as it's the first day for this fanfic, I thought, well, why not two chapters to start?! :D**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed it, please let me know! **

**Also if you want, you can follow me on tumblr (look-at-all-the-pretty-stars) and if anyone does some fan-art for this, I would LOVE to see it!**

**Now, I thought I'd ask a question with each chapter, so my question is: What do you think of Tamina? Write your reply in a review!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :3 -Littlelots x**


End file.
